The Ozian Inquisition
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero spend lunch together, and later that day, Elphaba gets attacked by the one woman Ozian inquisition.


**I typed this on the Mac that lives in my house and it hates me. so please tell me if there are any minor problems. i really hate this keyboard. it is so freakin' constipated. so this story is partially based on what happened at school, and i wrote it to get over my authors block. i just thought it was cute and totally postworthy. review it! pretty please? **

**"WE'RE OKAY!"**

* * *

><p>Okay, before we start this story at the current spot it's at, lets recapture everything that has happened today. It all started at lunchtime, and so Fiyero, Galinda, Boq and I were walking together down the canal. Fiyero and I were walking in front, and Galinda and Boq were chattering together behind us. Did I mention that today it was extremely cloudy and very overcast? And that my next class was the foreign language I had signed up for with Galinda?<p>

"Isn't it a lovely day?" asked Fiyero, his hands deep in his trouser pockets.

"So lovely and full of sunshine." I then said, partially tripping over my own two feet.

"Last night I was faced with a terrible dilemma; what to get Boq for his birthday that is coming up." Fiyero then said to fill the empty and increasingly awkward silence that grew between us. I laughed.

"If you know your munchkinlander, you'd know that he would probably like something other than corn, so maybe whipped cream in a can, or maybe bacon. If you are feeling generous you could throw in a roll of duct tape." As I said this, Fiyero turned around so that he could face me and walk. Boq and Galinda were walking a little slower, and were quite behind us.

"Being the logical person you are, Elphaba, I'm not really surprised you said that." I laughed, tucked my head, and ran at Fiyero spontaneously, aiming to hit his stomach. Sadly, I missed it, and ended up almost falling over.

"What was that for?" He asked, a little afraid, as he helped me catch my balance.

"Opportunity." I forgot one more important little detail. Fiyero and Galinda broke up a few weeks ago, due to the fact that she had gotten a little too tipsy at a party and mistook Fiyero for some other brainless, self absorbed, utter idiot.

"that is the most logical thing you have said all year. Why am I friends with you?"

"Because you thought you needed someone to corrupt." Fiyero agreed with my great statement. Just then I, being the smarter one of the group, noticed that Galinda and Boq were on their way to ditching us. When I stopped walking to try and catch up with them, Fiyero did too and soon Boq was practically yelling what he was saying. It was as if they were trying to make their previous conversation look like it didn't exist.

As soon as we began walking again, Galinda and Boq ditched us and when the bell rang I almost cried. The next class was Vinkun, and I had Galinda in it with me, because she thought that she would make a better queen. Plus, Fiyero rubbed this into my face all break long. In fact, at one point it came to him accidentally shoving me close to the canal banks, and one of the older teachers called him on it.

"Hey! Don't be a bully. I think you like her." Fiyero's cheeks became as red as cherries and apples.

Once in Vinkun class, I wasn't surprised to be the first one to be there apart from a few gossiping boys in the far corner. They seemed to be planning something.

"Elllphhhhiiieeee…" Galinda began as she walked in the door, somehow managing to hit a very high note.

"What?" That very annoyed tone of mine came back again.

"Do you like him?"

"Like who? Sirius Black? Edward Cullen?" Galinda tossed her hair very aggressively.

"No," she said,then bent down to whisper in my ear, "Fiyero?" I glanced at my watch and stared at my book. The dull leather seemed to glare back.

"ELPHIE! You tell me right now!" The little blonde yelled, and attracted the attention of most of the class. I sighed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"So…Does this mean you will name your child after me?" I glared at Galinda as I started laughing. Somehow, I managed to knock my pencil on the floor, so when I went to pick it up I banged my head on someone else's desk. Just then the bell rang, and Galinda sat in front of me. The teacher didn't walk through the door, and so she continued talking with me.

"Well?"

"Even if we were dating, why would I tell you?" I said a little annoyed, as I opened my Vinkun book. When I was young my dad used to give me foreign books and so I would read them, or attempt to, and so I knew most of the foreign languages in Oz. Galinda was paused to think. Most of the students were playing hangman or drawing crude images of Madame Morrible.

"Because I am your most loyal and trustworthy friend." I started laughing. This was her great and powerful reassurance?

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Boq were talking about." Personally, I thought that this was a very good idea. Besides, I could lie. Galinda was as good at lying as a goldfish was. And goldfish don't speak.

"Boq and I were talking about how you and Fiyero should be dating."

Just then the teacher ran in the classroom, and she had a coffee stain on her coat. She told us that her coffee wasn't brewing and that she met a student who spoke fluent Vinkun.

Now I'm sitting alone in the dorm room knitting at three in the morning with a bottle of wine, and listening to some trashy pop music. Look what Galinda did. She was being a very silly little girl.


End file.
